BELIEVE
by auliaMRQ
Summary: Kehidupan terus berkembang. Jika kita berhenti berkembang, secara fisik dan mental, kita sama saja dengan orang mati -Morihei Ueshiba-
1. Chapter 1

**BELIEVE**

By : AuliaMRQ

Main Cast : Xiao (Xi) Luhan, Oh Sehun,

Other cast **:** xiao yin (OC), Exo Member,

Cast lainnya akan bermunculan beriringan dengan berlanjutnya ff ini

Length: Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Crime, Friendship

Summary: Hidup bagai kita bermain taruhan, antara dimakan dan dimakan, karena hidup dengan mempercayai seseorang maka engkau telah siap akan jatuh dalam kegelapan atau bahagia dalam cahaya

Warning : BL (Boys Love) banyak Typo,

Rated : T

 **Note: Cerita ini murni dari otak milik saya. Cast beserta lainnya milik Orang tuanya saya hanya meminjam nama. Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, mungkin hanya kebetulan semata. Yang tidak disengaja.**

Terimakasih bagi anda yang sudah berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

 **.**

Happy Reading

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

 _ **prolog**_

Kesepian

Terbuang

Terasingkan serta

keputusasaan

Kehidupannya masa- masa kecilnya yang kelam dan kejam serta tumbuh dalam dunia yang dipenuhi dengan dunia gelap membuat xiao lu, menjadi seseorang yang sangat menakutkan, dibalik ketenangan serta senyumnya yang menawan ia adalah sesosok monster yang sangat mengerikan.

Sesuatu yang salah di mata orang normal, bisa saja menjadi lumrah di matanya. Yang ia tahu, hanya menjalankan misi, melenyapkan seseorang serta hidup dalam kepura-puraan. Tidak ada yang mengetahui sesungguhnya siapa jati dirinya kecuali Tuhan, serta dirinya sendiri.

Namaku **Xiao lu,** aku adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh orang tua kandungku sendiri, aku di abaikan karena suatu hal yang aku juga tidak tahu apa sebabnya, yang aku mengerti dan ingat semenjak aku bisa mengingat sesuatu hingga berumur 9 tahun, di rumah mewah bak istana tempat selama ini aku bernaung, kedua orang tuaku tak pernah menganggap aku ada, aku dia abaikan oleh orang tua kandungku, keberadaannku di anggap seperti angin yang berlalu, bahkan mungkin angin lewat lebih baik, karena angin yang berlalu masih bisa dirasakan walau tidak bisa di genggam, sedangkan aku, mereka mungkin menganggap aku tak kasat mata. "anak sial" itulah panggilan kesayangan orang tuaku untuk diriku.

Berbeda dengan kakakku **xiao yi** yang selalu di bangga- banggakan, ia selau mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang tua kami,, setiap ada ada tamu yang datang kerumah atau sedang ada pertemuan dan pesta yang di adakan, entah dimanapun tempatnya hanya xiao yi yang di perkenalkan sedangkan aku di kunci di kamar yang kecil dan pengap di dalam rumah, dan jika aku berani bersuara maka aku akan mendapat tambahan hiasan ditubuhku.

Ff pertama yang aku buat, Bagaimana? sangat pasaran ya? Maaf kalau judul dengan isinya tidak nyambung, masih belajar nulis jadi Butuh comment berupa review berisi saran please! Ini masih prolog berupa gambaran besar. Kalau mendapat respon saya publish chapter selanjutnya deh. Kalo tidak ada yang suka aku tidak lanjutkan.

Salam, aku newbie disini, mo coba – coba nuls aja, Sebenarnya sudah lama sering baca di ffn apalagi yang hunhan hehehehehe. baru buat akun biz baru paham buatnya. Sejujurnya ragu untuk mempublish ff ini, takut gak ada yang baca, membuat saya minder, jadi saya takut publish.

Akhir kata, jika ada yang bersedia membaca ff abal-abal, ngak jelas ini tolong beri review. Agar saya semangat buat chapter selanjutnya. Oy saran kritik diperlukan, makasih

20 april 2016


	2. Chapter 2

**BELIEVE**

Main Cast : kim Xiao Lu /Luhan,

Other cast : xiao yin (OC),

Tuan Kim young woon (appa Xiao Lu, Xiao Yi)

Nyonya kim/han kyu kyung (eomma Xiao Lu, Xiao Yi)

Kim Xiao Yi (saudaara kembar Xiao Lu)

Kim junmyeon (sepupu / sahabat Xiao Lu)

Bibi dan paman choi (pengurus mansion kim)

Cast lainnya akan bermunculan beriringan dengan berlanjutnya ff ini

Length: Chaptered

Genre : family, Crime, Friendship, sad and hurt

Summary: Hidup bagai kita bermain taruhan, antara dimakan dan dimakan, karena hidup dengan mempercayai seseorang maka engkau telah siap akan jatuh dalam kegelapan atau bahagia dalam cahaya

Rated : T

Note: Cerita ini murni dari otak milik saya. Cast beserta lainnya milik Orang tuanya saya hanya meminjam nama. Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, mungkin hanya kebetulan semata. Yang tidak disengaja. **^_^**

Happy Reading

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

KELUARGA…

Apa arti keluarga yang sebenarnya? Yang kutahu keluarga adalah sesuatu yang asing dan menimbulkan rasa sakit serta kebencian. Karena keluargalah yang mengajarkan ku bahwa hidup itu harus mementingkan diri, masa bodoh dengan orang lain.

Seoul 1995

Angin malam berhembus lewat ventilasi kecil didalam sebuh kamar berukuran kecil yang terlihat tak layak digunakan untuk tidur. Kamar itu terasa dingin, hanya ada lemari kecil dan sebuah kasur tipis serta jendela yang tertutup. Sedari tadi seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun berbaring sambil menunjukkan wajah kosong dan menyedihkan. Bocah 5 tahun itu hanya berbaring diam dengan liquid bening yang mengalir dari kedua mata bulat dan bening itu. Tampa suara, menangis dalam diam.

"ting tong ting tong."

"Cklek"

Bunyi bel dan pintu terbuka. Itu berarti orangtua bocah kecil itu sudah pulang. Malam itu orangtua sibocah pulang agak larut malam karena ada pertemuan dengan kolega bisnis Appa. sibocah mengintip dibalik pintu kamarnya dan melihat bibi Choi menutup pintu. Orangtua sibocah sedang duduk disofa sementara saudara kembarnya Xiao Yi yang tertidur digendongan appa. Ia melihat orantuanya terlihat lelah. Ingin sekali sibocah sekedar membawakan minuman hangat atau memijit badan mereka. Bocah itu memberanikan diri untuk mendekati mereka, tapi baru saja anak itu ingin mendekati mereka, Appa dan Eommanya langsung melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam dan benci. Appa langsung bangkit sambil menngendong Xiao Yi.

"Aku akan membawa Xiao Yi kekamarnya.," Ucap Appanya dengan nada terdengar datar dan dingin. Sementara Eommanya hanya memendangnya dengan tatapan bencinya.

"cklek" sang bocah melihat Appanya menutup pintu kamar Xiao yi dan memasuki kamar itu untuk menidurkan Xiao yi. Saat bocah itu melihat Eommanya kembali bermaksud ingin menyapa Eomma tapi tak disangka Eommanya sudah berkata dengan nada dingin yang sarat akan kebencian.

"jangan bicara padaku apalagi berniat menyentuhku ! Anak sialan! Hardik Eommanya pada anak kecil itu.

"ini semua gara-gara kamu! Kamu membuat Suamiku marah! Kamu harus rasakan akibatnya". Amarah Eomma semakin menjadi. Sang Eomma menampar pipinya sangat keras sekali. Bibi Choi yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa berdiri melihat dengan tatapan sendu pada bocah yang menjadi anak majikannya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"eomma sakit." Ujar bocah itu. Sang Eomma kemudian membanting tubuh mungil bocah itu kelantai sehingga kepala serta badan kecilnya membentur lantai.

"akh" rintihan kecil keluar dari bibir bocah itu.

Xiao lu nama bocah itu mendudukan dirinya. Hal ini bukan pertama kali dirasakannya. Ia sudah sering kali dipukuli oleh orangtuanya. Ia tau kalau keluarganya tidak menyukainya. Ia menangis tampa suara isakan hanya ada aliran liquid bening yang keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Eomma…. Kenapa?" Tanya Xiao Lu dengan suara Lirih.

Sang Eomma mensejajarkan badannya dengan sang Anak. Ia melihat Xiao Lu dengan bengis

"Plakk"

"dugh"

Perempuan yang disebut Eomma oleh bocah itu menampar kembali pipi serta mulai menendang Xiao Lu. kini pipi sang bocah memerah disertai badan yang mulai lebam.

"Nyonya hentikan, Tuan Muda bisa meninggal kalau anda menyiksanya terus seperti itu." Ucap bibi choi sambil mengarahkan langkanya menuju Xiao Lu bermaksud untuk menolongnya.

" Jangan berani mendekat. Atau kamu akan kupecat sekarang juga jika kamu melakukannya." Tukas nyonya rumah. Mendengar hal itu bibi Choi kembali hanya mampu terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil berdoa dalam hati agar Tuhan menyelamatkan Tuan Mudanya.

"Plakk"

"Dugh" lagi perempuan itu melanjutkan perbuatan kejinya. Darah mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Xiao Lu akibat tamparan dan tendangan itu.

"Rasakan. Kau pantas mendapatkan ini! Aku sangat menyesal tak membunuhmu waktu lahir. Dasar anak sial." Ucap sang eomma sadis. Sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Brakk" sang nyonya rumah membanting pintu kamarnya. Melihat hal itu bibi Choi langsung membantu Xiao lu.

"terima kasih Bibi Choi" ucap Xiao Lu sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Xiao Lu pun bangkit dengan tertatih menyeret kakinya menuju kamarnya. Bibi Choi hanya bisa menatap tuan mudanya dengan sendu. Sesampainya dikamar ia lalu terduduk dibalik pintu. Ia tak lagi menangis. Setelah mendengar ucapan Eommanya entah mengapa Rasanya sangat perih. Ia memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Berharap dengan hal itu akan mengurangi rasa perih dan sesaknya tapi tak sedikitpun air matanya mau keluar lagi dari kelopak matanya. Air mata itu seolah telah kering bagai kemarau. Ia lalu bangkit menuju kasur tipisnya,.

(XIAO LU POV)

Aku adalah anak malang yang sepertinya tak pernah diinginkan. Orantuaku selalu membenciku, di saat orangtua yang lain sangat menyanyangi dan mencintai anaknya. Orangtuaku membesarkan aku dengan kebencian dan amarah yang meledak-ledak, bagai nyala petir yang tak kunjung reda. Tak ada kasih sayang sedikitpun buatku.

Hari-hari kulalui tampa kasih sayang orangtuaku. Dikediaman Kim yang besar aku kesepian dan kedinginan tampa orangtua. Setiap malam aku sering memandang langit dan berbicara kepada bintang karena hanya para bintang dilangitlah yang setia menemani aku.

Oh iya perkenalkan namaku Xiao Lu. Aku adalah bungsu dari sikembar keluarga Kim. Ayahku bernama Kim Young Woon dan ibuku bernama Han kyu kyung . ayahku berdarah korea – cina sedangkan ibuku berdarah asli korea. Ayahku seorang pemilik sebuah perusahaan yang ternama di Korea, Asia bahkan Sudah mulai memasuki sentra bisnis di Eropa. KIM Corp. itu nama perusahaan ayahku. Aku mempunyai saudara tepatnya seorang hyung kembar bernama Kim Xiao Yi. Walaupun kami kembar tapi perlakuan orangtua yang aku dapatkan dengan Hyungku berbeda. Ia mempunyai badan lemah disebabkan terlahir dengan imun yang lemah. Aku kadang merasa iri dengan Xiao Yi hyung. Walaupun ia lemah tapi ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kadang aku ingin bertanya kepada orangtuaku mengapa memperlakukanku seperti itu. Tapi jangankan berbicara, aku baru mau mendekat sudah dapat pukulan.

Disaat Xiao Yi hyung mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang orangtua kami, aku selalu disingkirkan dari mereka sejak kecil, bahkan di haruskan tidur di kamar bekas gudang yang tak layak sedangkan Xiao yi Hyung mendapatkan kamar yang luas dan bersih. Ayah dan ibuku selalu menghukumku dengan mengunciku dikamar tampa memberi makan dan minum. Paman dan bibi Choi yang kadang mengeluarkanku diam-diam dari kamar itu dan memberiku makan dan minum.

Jika Xiao Yi dibelai penuh kasih sayang maka aku sering dipukul dan dibentak. Tak jarang aku dimaki- maki bahkan dipukul jika melakukan kesalahan kecil saja seperti memecahkan gelas atau piring. Jika Xiao Yi sering diajak berlibur maka aku tak pernah diajak. Aku selalu ditinggal dirumah . jika Xiao Yi Hyung kerap kali diberi ciuman oleh Appa dan Eomma maka aku kerap kali dilempari dengan benda- benda mulai dari buku hingga sepatu. Jika Xiao Yi Hyung dibelikan banyak mainan baru yang bagus maka aku hanya punya bola kaki yang sudah usang hadiah dari Paman dan Bibi Choi.

"apa Tuhan itu ada? Kenapa ia membiarkan Hambanya merasa tersiksa. Apa mungkin Doa yang kupanjatkan masih kurang?" Tanya Xiao Lu dalam hati sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"sepertinya aku harus tambah rajin beribadah dan berdoa agar permohonanku terkabul." Ucap Xiao Lu. Ia kemudian mengucapkan doanya. Doa Xiao Lu hanya satu dan itu dia panjatkan setiap waktu. Doa agar keluarganya bisa menyayangi dan mencintainya seperti yang dilakukan orangtuanya kepada saudara kembarnya. Setelah itu ia lalu menarik selimut tipis berwarna biru muda walau telah pudar warnanya untuk menutupi tubuh ringkihnya. Mencoba meraih asa lewat mimpi.

2 tahun kemudian

Tahun-tahun kujalani hidup bagai seorang pembantu. Dicaci maki oleh orangtua dan saudara sendiri. . Aku disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti menyapu halaman rumah dan mencuci pakaian. Semua pekerjaan itu aku kerjakan tampa terkecuali tapi mereka selalu merasa belum puas dan selalu mengada-adakan masalah untuk memakiku setiap hari.

Diumurku yang menginjak 7 tahun aku telah duduk di bangku kelas 3 Elementary school di sebuah sekolah ternama di Seoul. Awalnya bibi Choi yang membayar keperluan dan biaya sekolahku. Tapi berkat kejeniusanku maka selanjutnya aku mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studiku. Begitupun Xiao Yi hyung. Ia juga bersekolah disekolah yang sama denganku. Ia juga jenius.

Disekolah aku hanya mempunyai satu teman sekaligus sepupuku bernama Kim Jumyeon atau biasa dipanggil dengan Suho. Sedangkan yang lain seperti enggan berteman denganku. Mereka mengejekku dengan sebutan anak pembantu karena Paman dan bibi Choi yang selalu mengantar dan menjemputku kesekolah selain itu mereka jugalah yang mengambil Raportku disekolah. Berbeda dengan hyungku yang dijemput dan diantar oleh Appa begitupula saat pengambilan raport pasti appa dan eomma yang mengambilnya.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa orangtuaku masih membenciku. Awalnya aku pikir karena diriku tidak mendapatkan juara kelas. Akhirnya aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan juara kelas. Walaupun aku jenius tapi ini sekolah ternama yang rata- rata muridnya kalau bukan pintar berarti murid itu anak konglomerat., jadi aku harus tetap bersaing dengan mereka. Aku mendapatkan juara kelas berturut-turut namun orangtuaku tetap tak menganggap aku ada. Pernah satu kali aku mendapatkan nilai yang menurut Appa jelek , ia menghukumku dengan memukul serta menyebutku Idiot padahal nilai itu sebenarnya tidak jelek hanya berkurang 2 yaitu angka 8 karena disaat itu aku sedang tidak focus akibat demam yang menderaku. Tapi Appa tidak ingin mendengar alasanku.

(XIAO LU POV END)

Ia menjalani hari- harinya seperti biasanya. Tapi walaupun semua cobaan yang ia terima ia selalu tersenyum ramah. Ia menyanyangi appa dan Eomma serta Hyungnya. Tak ada dendam. Ia menjalani hidupnya dengan senyuman yang tulus, tak menujukkan beban penderitann yang ia tanggung.

Hari dan bulan berganti. Pukulan, tamparan, bahkan cambukan semua pernah mengukir tubuh. Hingga disaat itu disaat yang tak terduga. Yang merubah pandangannya tentang dunia.

Seperti biasa setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya Xiao Lu pergi bermain di belakang rumahnya. Rumah keluarga Kim sangat besar dengan halaman yang luas. ia ingin berlatih sepak bola karena disekolah ia menjabat sebagai kapten sepak bola yang cukup tangguh. Ia berlatih hingga tak sengaja bola itu menggelinding dan berhenti didekat kaki sisulung kembar Xiao Yi.

"Ayo kita main bersama Xiao Lu" kata Xiao Yi sambil mengambil dan membawa bola itu kehadapanku.

"tapi hyung kan dilarang berlari, nanti penyakit asma hyung bisa kambuh" ucap Xiao Lu. Karena Appa dan Eommanya pernah mengatakan itu saat tak sengaja ia melihat orangtuannya membawa Xiao Yi kerumah sakit akibat penyakit asmanya kumat.

"tidak apa- apa, aku sudah kuat kok". Jawab Xiao Yi

" tapi hyung.." Xiao Lu tetap merasa ragu dan bingung.

"ayo" ucap Xiao Yi sambil mulai berlari dan memainkan bolanya, Xiao Lu melihatnya. sebenarnya ia masih bimbang apakah tetap bermain atau menolak seruan hyungnya. Tapi melihat senyum hyungnya akhirnya ia ikut bermain. Mereka bermain dengan ceria. Sudah lama sekali mereka tak pernah main bersama. Orangtua mereka melarang si sulung untuk bermain dengan sang adik karena mereka mengganggap sang adik akan membawa sial jika berdekatan dengan mereka. Mereka terus bermain hingga..

"brugh"

tiba- tiba badan xiao yi ambruk di atas tanah sambil memegang dadanya. Melihat hal itu Xiao Lu langsung berlari memanggil Paman dan Bibi Choi untuk menolongnya. Tidak lama paman membawa Xiao Yi kerumah sakit. Ternyata penyakit asmanya kumat. Tak lupa mereka juga menghubungi Tuan dan Nyonya Kim mengenai hal ini.

Sedangkan Bibi Choi dan Xiao Lu menunggu sambil berdoa dirumah besar itu. Berharap keadaan Xiao Yi baik- baik saja.

Tbc

Mian, ff ini lama di anggurin. Padahal baru nulis prolog malah ngilang. Hahaha

Gimana lanjutannya? Aneh ya? Hahaha

Bukan bermaksud mencari alasan hanya saja kemarin kena serangan dari Negara sebelah jadi hilang deh ide cerita lanjutannya. Pas ada tak sempat nulis karena aktivitaas RL. Sekali lagi mian, jeongmal mianhae,,

Oh iya makasi yah buat yang review prolog kemarin, aku meremake prolognya biz agak kurang nyambung dengan cerita selanjutnya.

Terima kasih pake banget buat _**KRYSTALASTER**_ dengan editannya. Makasih banyak ya krys…hehehehe dan buat yang review diprolog kemarin.

1Raein937: ni udah dilanjut kok, makasih udah dibaca

Nikmah444: ini udah dilanjut janjan, makasih ya sarannya, makanya bantuin cari ide ya. Hehehehe

8Lee jinAeb: hai juga, kenapa Xiao Lu diperlakukan kayak gitu sama ortunya, jawabannya nanti akan keluar seiring lanjutan chapnya, hahahaha makasih ya, semangat,, kamu juga semangat dengan ffnya ya aku masih nungguin lanjutannya,,

1zhiyu babe : makasih ya udah review.. semangat,, aku juga masih nunggu lanjutan ffnya kamu ni,

4valbifleur : ni aku lanjutin. Thanks udah review, seperti katamu selalu bahagia dan semangat.

60X Wind: ini udah di next, makasi sarannya ya. Semangat. ^-^

2hun94 : ini udah di next. Makasi ya udah review, hehehehehe

Song soo hwa : makasi udah suka. Ni udah dilanjut, semangat ya

1CatmanHunDeer : thanks udah review, tetap semangat ya,

10Lou1507 : makasi udah review ya, hahahaha doain aja luhan tak kenapa-napa heheheh

: makasi. Ni udah di next, semangat ya,,

10de uthie : makasi sarannya, semangat semangat,,,,,

1MinhyunLee : makasi sarannya ya. Semangat,,,

3aeriforEXo : ini udah di next makasi ya,, semangat..

10MyNameIsHuang : makasi udah review,, aku juga tungguin lanjutan ffnya kamu,, semangat ya,,

Dyodyokyung: udah lanjut, maaf ya,, dan terima kasih,,,, tetap semangat

11Winter02 : sudah dilanjutin nie. Makasi sudah bersedia review. Hehehehe

68SachiMalff : udah dilanjutin ni, gimana? Hehehehehehe tetap semangat ya..

Dan terakhir terima kasih buat Silent Rider (kalau ada) hahahaha..

Pokoknya terima kasih kalian bikin aku semangat kembali buat nulis,,

Sampai jumpa dinext chapnya, doain aja agar penyakit malasnya tidak kumat. Sampai jumpa…


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast : Kim Xiao Lu /Luhan,

Other cast : Tuan Kim Young Woon (Appa Xiao Lu, Xiao Yi)

Nyonya Kim/ Han Kyu Kyung (Eomma Xiao Lu, Xiao Yi)

Kim Xiao Yi (saudara kembar Xiao Lu) (OC)

Kim Junmyeon (sepupu / sahabat Xiao Lu)

Bibi dan Paman Choi (pengurus mansion Kim)

Cast lainnya akan bermunculan beriringan dengan berlanjutnya ff ini

Length: Chaptered

Genre : family, Crime, Friendship, sad and hurt

Summary: Hidup bagai kita bermain taruhan, antara dimakan dan dimakan, karena hidup dengan mempercayai seseorang maka engkau telah siap akan jatuh dalam kegelapan atau bahagia dalam cahaya

Rated : T

Note: Cerita ini murni dari otak milik saya. Cast beserta lainnya milik Orang tuanya saya hanya meminjam nama. Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, mungkin hanya kebetulan semata. Yang tidak disengaja. **^_^**

Happy Reading

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

 _Cerita sebelumnya_

" _Brugh"_

 _tiba- tiba badan Xiao Yi ambruk di atas tanah sambil memegang dadanya. Melihat hal itu, Xiao Lu langsung berlari memanggil Paman dan Bibi Choi untuk menolongnya. Tidak lama, paman membawa Xiao Yi kerumah sakit. Ternyata penyakit asmanya kumat. Tak lupa mereka juga menghubungi Tuan dan Nyonya Kim mengenai hal ini._

 _Sedangkan Bibi Choi dan Xiao Lu menunggu sambil berdoa dirumah besar itu. Berharap keadaan Xiao Yi baik- baik saja._

…..

"Brakk"

Tuan Kim membuka pintu dengan kasar, berjalan kearah Xiao Lu. Tuan Kim mengenggam tangan Xiao Lu menyeretnya masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Appanya melemparnya kelantai dengan keras. Xiao Lu meringis. Ia menatap appanya takut.

"Appa maafkan aku." ia mengggit bibirnya menahan tangis

"Buka bajumu dan berbaliklah!" perintah Tuan Kim. Tuan kim melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan Xiao Lu dengan benci.

"Ctarr." punggungnya terasa perih

"Ctarr." satu cambukan lagi mengenai badannya

"Ah." ringis Xiao Lu

"Appa maafkan aku, aku tidak mengajak xiao yi bermain, tapi keinginan Xiao Yi sendiri bermain." Ucap Xiao Lu

"Kau berbohong, tidak mungkin Xiao Yi bermain kalau tidak kamu ajak." Geram ayahnya.

"Ctarr, ctarr, ctarr, ctarr, bugh, dugh, dugh." selain di cambuk Xiao Lu juga dipukul dan ditendang.

"Maaf Appa, ampun, argh! Maaf, Argh." mohon Xiao Lu.

"Bugh."

"Seharusnya kamu mati saja."

"Dugh"

"Tidak ada yang menginginkanmu."

"Bugh. "

"Kamu ingin membunuh anakku ya?!"

"Bugh."

"Dasar pembawa sial, karena kamu Xiao Yi harus berbaring dirumah sakit."

Disaat itu ia mengerti mengapa orangtuanya tak menyukainya. Karena ia anak pembawa sial. Kata- kata itu mulai tertanam di otak jeniusnya. Membuat ia merasakan sakit dihatinya, mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi luka yang berdarah. Cambukan dan pukulan terus dilayangkan oleh sang ayah. Tak ada air mata, serta suara rintihan. Yang ada hanyalah sepasang mata yang memandang kosong yang menyiratkan kekecewaan mendalam. Ia tak berniat menghentikan apapun yang dilakukan ayahnya sebab ayahnya tak akan pernah iba dan tak akan pernah berhenti sebelum sang ayah puas.

"Kenapa kamu tak sadar juga!" Ucap tuan Kim geram.

"Kamu hampir membunuh kakakmu, sekarang ia harus mendapatkan penanganan serius." Ucap Tuan Kim meluapkan emosinya. Kembali tubuh itu mendapatkan pukulan serta tendangan. Tuan Kim menatap tajam kearah Xiao Lu, sedangkan sang anak hanya menatap kosong kearah ayahnya. Tuan Kim sangat benci menatap bocah itu.

"Aku tahu kenapa kami tak menyukaimu, karena kamu memang hanya anak pembawa sial." Tukas Tuan Kim dengan murka lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Brakk." Tuan Kim membanting pintunya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara deru mesin mobil meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Brukk." Xiao Lu terduduk setelah sendiri diruangan itu. Matanya memandang kosong tampa ada binar cahaya, hanya gelap segelap malam kelam tampa bintang.

Tak lama kemudian sang Bibi Choi datang mencoba untuk membantu Tuan Mudanya yang tampa perlu ditanya sudah dalam hancur remuk redam baik fisik maupun Pisikisnya.

"Bangunlah Xiao Lu, bibi akan mengobati lukamu." Ucap Bibi Choi miris.

"Bibi, apa benar yang Appa dan Eomma katakan selama ini kalau aku hanya anak pembawa sial?" Tanya Xiao Lu.

"Itu tidak benar, mereka hanya belum mengerti bahwa mereka beruntung mendapatkanmu." Ujar Bibi Choi tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Tuan mudanya.

"Argh" Xiao Lu mencoba untuk berdiri tapi terjatuh lagi akibat luka cambukan yang dilakukan ayahnya.

Bibi Choi tak kuasa menahan air mata yang keluar dari bola matanya akibat melihat Tuan Muda yang selama ini selalu disiksa oleh orang tuanya sendiri. mereka berjalan kearah kamar Xiao Lu. Setelah membantu Xiao Lu untuk duduk diatas kasurnya. Selanjutya Bibi Choi kedapur mengambil air hangat dalam baskom, handuk serta kotak kesehatan untuk mengobati Xiao Lu. Setelah sampai, sang istri kepala pelayan langsung membersihkan darah bekas cambukan dan pukulan itu. Ia meringis melihat luka- luka disekujur tubuh sang bocah. Dia membersihkan dengan hati-hati serta sangat pelan. Setelah itu ia membalut luka cambukan itu dengan plester dan mengolesi salep pada luka lebam. Seandainya orang biasa pasti akan menangis kesakitan akibat perih yang dihasilkan oleh obat, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Xiao Lu. Ia hanya memandang kosong. Entah ia sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi. Karena sakit di hatinya lebih besar daripada sakit dibadannya.

Sepeninggal Bibi Choi, Xiao Lu merebahkan badannya sambil merenungi dan memikirkan nasib yang selama ini menimpanya. Tak berapa lama ia pun terlelap berharap esok hari semua akan lebih baik.

Keesokan harinya

Xiao Lu sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolah setelah didesak oleh Bibi Choi, sebenarnya Xiao Lu tak ingin masuk sekolah sebelum mendengar kabar dari Xiao Yi, perasaannya belum tenang. Karena menurutnya, penyakit Xiao Yi kambuh karena salahnya juga walau secara tak langsung. Ia merasa menyesal mengiyakan ajakan saudara kembarnya itu. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap ia ke dapur membuat bekal untuk dirinya nanti disekolah, tapi ternyata Bibi Choi telah membuatkannya bekal. Xiao Lu pun langsung berangkat kesekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju sekolah, hatinya masih memikirkan keadaan Xiao Yi. Walaupun mereka tidak terlalu dekat, tetapi mereka mempunyai ikatan yang kuat karena mereka adalah kembar walau tidak terlalu identik.

Sesampainya disekolah, Xiao Lu langsung menuju kelasnya. Murid-murid masih sedikit yang datang. Setelah menyampirkan tasnya, ia langsung duduk dibangkunya. Ia duduk dengan wajah menghadap jendela, membiarkan angin semilir menerpa wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian jumnyeon datang memasuki kelas. Jumnyeon menuju bangku yang ada disebelah Xiao Lu, mereka memang selain sebagai sahabat, sepupu, mereka juga teman sebangku. Jumnyeon memperhatikan Xiao Lu yang sepertinya melamun tak menyadari kehadirannya. Junmyeon paham keadaan Xiao Lu selama ini. Ia juga tahu bagaimana perlakuan kedua orangtua Xiao Lu kepada anaknya. Karena tak sengaja waktu ia mengantar Xiao Lu kerumahnya akibat tidak enak badan, ia melihat ayahnya membentak serta memukulinya, padahal ia dalam keadaan sakit. Jumnyeon yang melihatnya ingin menolong, tapi sahabatnya itu melihatnya dengan tatapan 'tidak apa-apa' sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia hanya berdiri sambil pintu rumah didepannya tertutup. Ia beranjak pulang dengan kepala yang penuh dengan pikiran keadaan sahabatnya. Keesokan harinya disekolah ia mendesak Xiao Lu untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Awalnya sahabatnya itu tidak ingin menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya, tapi karena Junmyeon mendesak akhirnya Xiao Lu menceritakan apa yang selama ini terjadi pada dirinya. Mendengar hal itu airmata Junmyeon mengalir membasahi pipinya, ia tak menyangka bahwa hidup sahabatnya sangat menderita. Ia tak menyangka bahwa tuan Kim yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya serta kebijaksanaannya di lingkungan perusahaannya, bisa melakukan hal itu kepada anak kandungnya sendiri. Pantas selama ini jika ada pesta yang dilakukan oleh sebuah perusahaan, ia tak pernah melihat Xiao Lu, ia hanya melihat Xiao Yi yang selalu dibawa. Jangan bertanya mengapa Junmyeon tahu hal itu. Jangan lupa kalau Junmyeon juga seorang Kim. Orangtunya juga salah satu pengusaha yang tekenal di Korea Selatan walau tidak sebesar perusahaan ayahnya Xiao Lu. Pernah Junmyeon memaksa sepupunya itu untuk pindah kerumahnya saja, karena ia sudah tak tahan melihat keadaan Xiao Lu yang saat itu babak belur, tapi jawaban Xiao Lu membuat ia terperangah. Kalian ingin tahu apa jawaban Xiao Lu?, Sepupunya itu tersenyum sambil mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyanyangi keluarganya. Tidak apa-apa ia tersiksa, asal keluarganya bahagia. Ia akan tetap bertahan walau menderita. Ia percaya, bahwa suatu saat nanti keluarganya akan berubah menyayanginya. Mendengar hal itu Junmyeon hanya bisa terdiam. Ia merasa bahwa sepupunya itu jelmaan malaikat karena dengan ringannya memaafkan kelakuan orangtuanya. Sejak saat itu Junmyeon berjanji akan menjaga sepupunya itu dengan segenap jiwanya. Ia hanya berdoa agar Tuhan segera membukakan mata hati kedua orang tua Xiao Lu, agar mereka tahu bahwa anak yang selama ini mereka sia-siakan merupakan seorang malaikat.

"Kringg"

"Kringg"

"Kringg"

Bunyi bel sekolah membuat dua orang yang sedang melamunkan hal berbeda itu tersentak. Butuh beberapa saat untuk mebuat mereka kembali sadar akan keadaan sekitar mereka. Mereka saling memandang, tak lama kemudian seongsaenim yang mengajar sudah masuk.

SKIP

"Kringg"

"Kringg"

"Kringg"

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Junmyeon mengajak Xiao Lu ke kantin untuk makan siang, tapi sepupunya itu menolak karena tadi pagi Bibi Choi telah memberikannya bekal makan siang. Ia akan memakannya di atap Sekolah, sebab ia tidak ingin ditatapi oleh orang-orang seakan Ia makhluk asing. Mereka pun akhirnya menikmati makan siang mereka setelah sebelumnya junmyeon kekantin sebentar untuk membeli makan siang untuknya serta minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Aku melihatmu hanya diam dan termenung saja." Ujar Junmyeon

"Kemarin sore penyakit Xiao Yi kambuhn dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit. Aku belum mendengar kabarnya lagi. Aku jadi khawatir." Jawab Xiao Lu

"Bagaimana bisa kambuh? Bukannya sudah lama penyakitnya itu tidak kambuh? Tanya Jumnyeon terkejut.

"Kemarin aku dan ia bermain sepak bola, walau awalnya aku sudah melarangnya tapi aku tak sanggup melihat matanya yang penuh harap ingin bermain juga." Jawab Xiao Lu pelan. Junmyeong hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Xiao Lu. Ia menebak pasti orangtuanya menganiaya Xiao Lu lagi akibat kejadian itu. Karena ia melihat ada memar di pipi dan tangan sepupunya itu.

"Dan jangan bilang luka yang ada ditangan dan wajahmu akibat dari siksaan ayahmu lagi?! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk keluar dari rumah neraka itu. Mereka tak akan berhenti menyiksamu walau itu bukan salahmu sekalipun. Mereka menjadikanmu tempat pelampiasan kemarahan mereka." Ungkap Junmyeon dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Xiao Lu yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap kearah depan.

"Aku juga sudah mengatakan walau mereka menjadikanku tempat pelampiasan, tak mengapa asal mereka bisa bahagia." Jawab Xiao Lu. Mendengar hal itu Junmyeon hanya bisa terdiam tak tahu ingin bicara apalagi. Ia tahu Xiao Lu sangat keras kepala percuma saja berbicara dengannya. Jadi ia pun mengalihkan wajahnya ikut memandang lurus kedepan.

"Tapi berjanjilah jika kamu sudah tidak sanggup bertahan, maka carilah aku. Aku akan selalu disampingmu." Ujar Junmyeon tulus. Xiao Lu tersenyum mendengar perkataan junnmyeon. Ia sungguh bahagia mempunyai Junmyeon disisinya.

"Iya. Aku berjanji. Oh iya apa kamu bisa menemani aku menjenguk Xiao Yi dirumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah? Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya." Tanya Xiao Lu penuh harap. Junmyeon menatap Xiao Lu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu Xiao Lu makin melebarkan senyumnya. Dan Junmyeon berharap senyum itu tak akan pernah luntur apalagi sampai hilang dari Xiao Lu.

SKIP TIME

Mereka berdua sekarang menuju rumah sakit tempat Xiao Yi dirawat. Mereka berdua diantar oleh supir keluarga Kim (Kim Junmyeong selanjutnya kita panggil Han Ahjussi). Junmyeon sudah meminta izin kepada ibunya bahwa ia akan menjenguk Xiao Yi dirumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah. Sesampainya dirumah sakit, mereka bertanya kepada recepsionis rumah sakit dimana ruangan Xiao Yi berada. Setelah mendapat informasinya, dua bocah tersebut langsung menuju kamar Xiao Yi. Mereka berdua merasa lega karena ternyata Xiao Yi sudah siuman. Mereka melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa, Tetapi langkah mereka terhenti di depan pintu kamar rawat Xiao Yi. Mereka melihat orangtua sikembar sedang berbicara dengan sisulung Xiao Yi. Mereka pun tak sengaja mendengar percakapan didalam kamar itu.

"Katakan pada Appa, mengapa kamu bermain bola padahal kamu tahu bahwa penyakitmu tidak bisa mengizinkankamu bermain seperti itu?!." Tanya Appa sikembar. Xiao Yi yang sedang ditanya tak sengaja melihat Xiao Lu sedang berdiri didepan kamar rawatnya. Ia lalu kembali menatap ayahnya. Ia sebenarnya takut ayahnya marah. Dan ia tak ingin melihat muka kecewa serta mendengar suara lirih ayahnya. Ia tak ingin orangtuanya kecewa padanya.

"Maafkan aku appa." Mohon Xiao Yi lirih.

"Apakah kamu diajak oleh anak sial itu?" Tanya Appa sikembar. Xiao Yi gugup mendengar pertanyaan itu. Disatu sisi ia kasihan dengan adik kembarnya dan disisi lain ia tak ingin ayahnya memarahi serta kecewa padanya. Ia mengigit bibirnya bingung dengan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada ayahnya.

"Jawab saja. Jangan takut. Apa anak sial itu yang mengajak kamu bermain bola? Tanya appa sikembar sekali lagi. Dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Iya Appa. Xiao Lu mengajak aku bermain. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tak ingin bermain tapi ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin menemaniku lagi jika aku tak ikut." Jawab Xiao Yi dengan suara bergetar. Ia akhirnya memilih berbohong. Walau hati kecilnya protes dengan apa yang ia lakukan tapi ia tak mau ayahnya kecewa padanya.

"Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa. Semua sudah teratasi." Ungkap ayahnya sambil memeluknya. Xiao Yi kembali melihat kearah pintu dimana Xiao Lu tadi berada tapi ia sudah tak melihatnya lagi. Biarlah Xiao Lu kecewa padanya asal jangan ayahnya. Tampa sepengetahuan mereka yang berada dalam ruangan itu, hal ini ternyata merubah hidup seseorang kedepannya.

Dilain tempat, Xiao Lu mendengar perkataan saudara kembarnya sungguh terkejut mendengar hal itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Xiao Yi akan berbohong. Ia sangat kecewa saudara kembarnya tega melakukan hal itu. Selama ini ia kira Xiao Yi berbeda dengan orang tuanya tapi kejadian tadi telah meruntuhkan kepercayaannya. Ia merasa terkhianati. Raganya terasa hampa dan hatinya merasa sakit. Ia berjalan tampa tahu arah, pandangannya kosong.

Junmyeon yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa terdiam ia juga cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan Xiao Yi. Ia juga merasa kecewa tapi ia sadar ada yang lebih kecewa. Ia mengikuti kemana Xiao Lu melangkah. Tapi saat melihat langkah sepupunya itu tak terarah ia manarik Xiao Lu menuju arah taman rumah sakit. Mereka duduk di bangku dibawah pohon ginko ang sedang berguguran. Ia melihat Xiao lu hanya terdiam dengan dengan binar mata kosong. Manik mata itu tak menunjukkan binary terangnya hanya gelap kelam tampa batas. Ia sedih melihat keadaan Xiao Lu, mengapa cobaan terus datang silih berganti kepada sepupunya.

"Mengapa?"

"Mengapa?"

"Mengapa ia melakukan itu kepadaku? Apa salahku? Mengapa ia tega sekali Junmyeon?!" ungkap Xiao Lu dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Junmyeon yang mendengar itu langsung mendekap Xiao Lu, membiarkan Xiao Lu mengeluarkan bebannya. Ia juga merasa sangat sedih dengan nasib sepupunya itu. tak terasa air matanya juga mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

To Be Continued

Hallo maaf baru update, terima kasih buat yang membaca dan menunggu ff ini (kalau ada, hahaha). Maaf ya, Chap ini kurang mengena di hati(lebayyy,,,,). Maaf juga jika masih banyak typo, aku udah usahain semampu aku jadi bila ada yang terlewatkan maaf ya.

8Lee JinAe : pertanyaanmu sudah mulai terjawabkan di chap ini, hehehehe, makasi ya, semangat…

Mr albino : ini udah di next, semangat ya

1Raein937: yupz, Xiao Yi itu OC, kalau penasaran tungguin aja lanjutannya ya,, semangat.

FujiwaraRara: makasi banget sarannya, aku akan lebih berusaha lagi, semangat.. hehehe

And terakhir buat Nikmah Jan2: makasi atas bantuannya.. Xie xie(kangen rusuhan kamu wkwkwk)..

Oh iya, Happy Birthday buat bias kesayanganku sang anak rusa, Little Deer, si imut yang ngegemesin LU HAN, semoga sukses selalu, makin tambah fansnya, makin disayang sama orang- orang dan apalagi ya… pokoknya semua yang terbaik.

Sampai jumpa next chapnya ya. Bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Main Cast : Kim Xiao Lu /Luhan,

Other cast : Tuan Kim Young Woon (Appa Xiao Lu, Xiao Yi)

Nyonya Kim/ Han Kyu Kyung (Eomma Xiao Lu, Xiao Yi)

Kim Xiao Yi (saudara kembar Xiao Lu) (OC)

Kim Junmyeon (sepupu / sahabat Xiao Lu)

Bibi dan Paman Choi (pengurus mansion Kim)

Cast lainnya akan bermunculan beriringan dengan berlanjutnya ff ini

Length: Chaptered

Genre : family, Crime, Friendship, sad and hurt

Summary: Hidup bagai kita bermain taruhan, antara dimakan dan dimakan, karena hidup dengan mempercayai seseorang maka engkau telah siap akan jatuh dalam kegelapan atau bahagia dalam cahaya

Rated : T

Note: Cerita ini murni dari otak milik saya. Cast beserta lainnya milik Orang tuanya saya hanya meminjam nama. Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, mungkin hanya kebetulan semata. Yang tidak disengaja. **^_^**

Happy Reading

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

 _Cerita sebelumnya_

 _Xiao Lu mendengar perkataan saudara kembarnya sungguh terkejut mendengar hal itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Xiao Yi akan berbohong. Ia sangat kecewa saudara kembarnya tega melakukan hal itu. Selama ini ia kira Xiao Yi berbeda dengan orang tuanya tapi kejadian tadi telah meruntuhkan kepercayaannya. Ia merasa terkhianati. Raganya terasa hampa dan hatinya merasa sakit. Ia berjalan tampa tahu arah, pandangannya kosong._

 _Junmyeon yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa terdiam ia juga cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan Xiao Yi. Ia juga merasa kecewa tapi ia sadar ada yang lebih kecewa. Ia mengikuti kemana Xiao Lu melangkah. Tapi saat melihat langkah sepupunya itu tak terarah ia manarik Xiao Lu menuju arah taman rumah sakit. Mereka duduk di bangku dibawah pohon ginko ang sedang berguguran. Ia melihat Xiao lu hanya terdiam dengan dengan binar mata kosong. Manik mata itu tak menunjukkan binary terangnya hanya gelap kelam tampa batas. Ia sedih melihat keadaan Xiao Lu, mengapa cobaan terus datang silih berganti kepada sepupunya._

" _Mengapa?"_

" _Mengapa?"_

" _Mengapa ia melakukan itu kepadaku? Apa salahku? Mengapa ia tega sekali Junmyeon?!" ungkap Xiao Lu dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Junmyeon yang mendengar itu langsung mendekap Xiao Lu, membiarkan Xiao Lu mengeluarkan bebannya. Ia juga merasa sangat sedih dengan nasib sepupunya itu. tak terasa air matanya juga mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya._

…..

Tak berapa lama ia merasakan deru nafas teratur. Xiao lu tertidur karena lelah hati. Junmyeon akhirnya membawa Xiao Lu pulang kerumahnya diantar oleh Han Ahjussi. Mereka hanya terdiam dalam mobil, sebenarnya Junmyeon ingin membawa Xiao Lu kerumahnya, tapi ia tidak ingin Xiao Lu mendapatkan masalah lagi dengan orangtuanya. Junmyeon duduk dengan kepala Xiao Lu dipahanya tertidur, sedangkan Junmyeon hanya memandang langit mendung diluar. Sesampainya dirumah Xiao Lu, junmyeon membunyikan bel, menunggu orang didalam untuk membuka pintu. Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka menampakkan Bibi Choi yang terkejut dengan situasi di depannya.

"Tuan muda Junmyeon? apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Bibi Choi khawatir. Junmyeon tersenyum dan menyapa sebentar pengurus rumah Xiao Lu.

"Anyeong Bibi Choi. Xiao Lu hanya tertidur Bibi. Nanti aku jelaskan setelah aku mengantar Xiao Lu kekamarnya dahulu. Bibi dimana Tak berapa lama ia merasakan deru nafas teratur. Xiao lu tertidur karena lelah hati. Junmyeon letak kamar Xiao Lu?' Ujar Junmyeon. Bibi Choi pun memberitahu letak kamar Tuan muda bunsunya. Setelah mengetahui letaknya Junmyeon meminta tolong kepada Han Ahjussi untuk mengantar Xiao Lu kekamarnya. Bibi Choi mengikuti mereka sampai dikamar Xiao Lu, ia ingin meminta penjelasan kepada Junmyeon mengenai hal yang menimpa Xiao Lu..

Sesampainya dikamar Xiao Lu, Paman Han meletakkan pelan-pelan tubuh Xiao Lu diatas kasur tipisnya. Setelah itu Paman Han pamit keluar dan memberitahu bahwa ia menunggu tuan mudanya di mobil. Setelah Paman Han pergi Junmyeon duduk disamping Xiao Lu sambil memakaikan selimut menutupi tubuh Xiao Lu hingga sebatas dada.

"Apa yang terjadi tuan muda Junmyeon? Kenapa tuan muda Xiao Lu bisa tertidur? Tanya Bibi Choi khawatir yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Bibi Choi.

"Bibi tak usah khawatir, dia tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan." Ungkap Junmyeon. Ia tak ingin menambah beban Bibi Choi. ia tahu perempuan paruh baya dibelakangnya ini sangat menyanyangi sepupunya. Mendengar jawaban Junmyeon, Bibi Choi menghela nafas lega. ia sangat menyayangi sibungsu kembar.

"Aku pamit pulang dulu Bibi, jika ada apa-apa dengan Xiao Lu hubungi aku saja. Aku pasti akan datang, kapanpun itu." Ujar junmyeon. Sekali lagi ia melihat Xiao Lu yang tertidur dikasurnya.

"Aku akan antar sampai depan pintu tuan muda Junmyeon." Ucap Bibi Choi. Sesampainya di pintu utama Junmyeon membungkukkan badannya kepada Bibi Choi tak lupa menitip salam untuk Paman dan Bibinya (orangtua Xiao Lu) serta pada paman Choi. Bibi Choi menunggu sampai Junmyeon menaiki mobilnya dan meninggalkan mansion Kim.

Setelah mengantar tuan muda Junmyeon, istri dari kepala pelayan itu menuju kekamar Xiao Lu. ia memperhatikan tuan muda bungsunya yang tertidur dengan agak gelisah dahinya berkerut. Bibi Choi mengelus kepala tuan mudanya dengan perlahann mencoba menenangkan tuan mudanya itu. Entah sang tuan muda sedang bermimpi apa. ia kasihan dengan nasib tuan mudanya. Berangsur-angsur tidur Xiao Lu tenang. Melihat hal itu Bibi Choi kembali memperbaiki selimut Xiao Lu. dan bersiap-siap untuk membuat makan malam bagi tuan dan nyonya majikannya sekalian bubur buat Xiao Lu. karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Sekitar pukul 18.30 KST. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim pulang. Mereka pulang hanya untuk membersihkan diri dan makan malam setelah itu kerumah sakit lagi untuk menjaga Xiao Yi. Bibi Choi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan mereka . kadang ia bertanya apa majikannya itu mengingat bahwa mereka masih mempunyai anak yang lain yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang mereka.

Saat itu jam sudah menujukkan puluk 21.30 KST langit yang sedari sore mendung kini mulai mengeluarkan tujuannya. Hujan yang disertai suara gemuruh petir bersahut-sahutan. Mansion Kim terlihat sepi karena Tuan dan Nyonya rumah sudah berangkat kerumah sakit sedari tadi. Paman dan Bibi Choi telah beristirahat dikamarnya. Mari kita coba tengok keadaan sang bocah yang mendiami satu kamar kecil didekat dapur. Kamar itu terlihat remang dan hanya cahaya kilat yang yang terkadang meneranginya. Bocah kecil yang bernama Xiao Lu terduduk dikepala ranjangnya terdiam memandangi jendela. Tak ada binar dalam kedua netranya. Kosong dan kelam. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi sore dan semua kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya. Rasa kecewa, marah, sedih membuat sakit dan sesak memenuhi hatinya. Untuk apa ia hidup jika tak diharapkan, dibuang dan disalahkan atas kesalahan yang bukan diperbuat olehnya. Rasa sakit dihatinya sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ia berharap agar bisa tidur selamanya agar tidak merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini lagi.

"Mengapa?" Guman Xiao Lu

" Mengapa harus aku? Guman Xiao Lu lagi

"MENGAPA HARUS AKU, ARRGGHHHH…. MENGAPA AKU YANG MENGALAMINYA…. AKU BENCI,,,,,, AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN" Xiao Lu mengeluarkan segala bebannya dengan berteriak. Ia sudah tak dapat menahan rasa sakit dihatinya lagi.

Mata yang kosong dan kelam itu sekarang berubah ada kilatan kebencian didalamnya. Bibit kebencian yang dulu tersembunyi dan tertanam jauh dihatinya kini mulai menampakkan eksistensinya dan mulai berkembang. Wajah yang dulunya terlihat sendu kini hanya menampakkan raut yang tak terbaca. Bagai makhluk tampa jiwa, tak memiliki emosi. Hujan dan suara petir menjadi saksi malam itu bagaimana hati seorang anak yang awalnya putih polos bak malaikat mulai tenoda titik hitam.

SKIP TIME

Beberapa hari kemudian Xao Yi akhirnya diijinkan pulang, setelah beberapa kali merengek meminta dipulangkan, akhirnya dokter mengijinkan dengan catatan ia diharuskan beristirahat total dirumah selama seminggu. Ia pulang di jemput oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Sesampainya dirumah ia memperhatikan suasana rumah yang sepi hanya ada Paman dan Bibi Choi yang menyambutnya sedangkan maid yang lain sedang berada di belakang melakukan aktivitasnya. Ia tidak melihat Xiao Lu, mungkin karena waktu masih menunjukkan jam sekolah jadi adik kembarnya itu pasti sedang berada disekolah. Ia merasa iri dengan Xiao Lu karena ia bisa beraktivitas tampa perlu mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang harus dibatasi oleh kesehatannya.

Setelah puas memperhatikan seisi rumah yang seminggu tak dilihatnya, ia menuju kekamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Ia ingin istirahat sampai makan malam tiba, ia merasa tubuhnya agak lelah setelah perjalanan dari rumah sakit. Sedangkan sepasang suami istri Kim setelah memastikan Xiao Yi sudah tertidur dikamarnya, mereka langsung mengerjakan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Tuan Kim menuju kekantornya untuk menghadiri rapatnya sedangkan nyonya Kim langsung menuju butiknya.

SKIP TIME

Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.30 KST pintu belakang mansion yang langsung berhubungan dengan dapur terbuka menampilkan bocah dengan seragam _elementary school_. Sang bocah langsung menuju kamarnya. Tapi ditengah jalan menuju kamarnya, ia di hentikan oleh suara seseorang yang menanyakan kepulangannya.

"Xiao Lu, sudah pulang? Mau kusiapkan makan?" Tanya orang itu. Xiao Lu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah Bi, Terima kasih!" Jawab Xiao Lu. ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kamarnya yang tepat berada disamping dapur. Seseorang itu yang ternyata Bibi Choi hanya menghela nafas pelan, dan memandang Xiao Lu dengan sendu. Sudah hampir seminggu tuan muda bungsunya itu terlihat berbeda. Xiao Lu jadi pendiam walau ia memang pendiam tapi intensitasnya makin bertambah. Biasanya Xiao Lu masih menyempatkan duduk berbincang sambil bersenda gurau dengannya saat mereka melakukan pekerjaannya didapur. Tapi sekarang jangankan berbincang, saling menyapa saja hampir tak pernah dilakukan jika ia tak memulainya duluan. Tuan Muda bungsunya itu sudah jarang sekali tersenyum. Bahkan sekarang sepertinya Xiao Lu menutup diri. Wanita paruh baya itu mengerti bagaimana perasaan Xiao Lu, tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa tersenyum disaat keadaan sekelilingnya hanya ada penderitaan dimana orang tua yang harusnya menyanyangi dan mencintainya malah hanya dianggap anak pembawa sial dan tak pernah ada. Dimana rumah yang seharusnya menjadi tempat untuk menenangkan diri dari segala beban hidup malah menjadi tempat yang selalu menyiksanya. Mungkin jika itu terjadi padanya ia akan memilih menjadi gelandangan diluar daripada tinggal dirumah yang terlihat indah dan mewah serasa surga diluar tapi neraka didalamnya. Tapi itulah Xiao Lu, seorang bocah kecil berumur 7 tahun yang tetap bertahan demi mendapatkan kasih sayang orangtuanya walau itu hanya sebatas memanggil namanya. Tak terasa air mata Bibi Choi menetes ikut merasakan penderitaan Tuan Muda bungsunya.

"Kasian Tuan Muda Xiao Lu, entah apa yang dipikirkan Tuan dan Nyonya yang membenci dan menyia-nyiakan anak seperti Tuan Muda Xiao Lu." ujar salah satu maid perempuan yang tiba-tiba telah herdiri disamping Bibi Choi.

"Hati-hati bicaramu Lee Seulgi, kau tidak ingin dipecatkan?" Ujar Bibi Choi sambil memandang sang maid yang bernama Seulgi itu dengan tajam.

"Mianhae Bibi, aku hanya kasian dengan Tuan Muda Xiao Lu yang diperlakukan seperti itu. Padahal ini rumah dan keluarganya tapi ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang harus sudah menjadi haknya." Ucap Seulgi lirih.

"Sebaiknya kamu pura-pura tak melihat saja, karena jika kamu ikut campur akan berbahaya bagimu dan pasti akan berimbas pada tuan muda Xiao Lu. Hanya kerjakan apa yang sudah menjadi pekerjaanmu." Ujar Bibi Choi pelan.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, dan segera bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam buat Tuan, Nyonya serta Tuan Muda Xiao Yi." Lanjut bibi Choi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Seulgi menuju meja dapur untuk menyiapkan alat-alatnya.

"Iya Bibi." Ucap Seulgi langsung menuju lemari pendingin mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan diolah untuk makan malam penghuni mansion Kim.

Sementara di dalam kamarnya Xiao Lu setelah memasuki kamarnya, ia hanya terduduk menghadap jendela, dengan mata yang memancarkan kekosongan sesuai dengan hatinya yang kosong. Berbeda dengan suasana diluar jendela kamarnya dimana langit cerah. Ia berdiam diri cukup lama hingga langit biru sudah memulai berubah warna jingga , dimana matahari mulai menuju peraduannya. Ia memperhatikan burung-burung dilangit yang mungkin pulang menuju sangkarnya setelah seharian mencarikan makan untuk anaknya yang menunggu mereka membawa makan.

"Hewan saja masih punya perasaan, tapi kenapa mereka yang seorang manusia yang lebih sempurna dari hewan bisa melakukan hal itu?" guman Xiao Lu. Tak lama kemudian ia menuju kamar mandi yang berada disebelah kamarnya. Kamar mandi itu digunakan bersama-sama dengan pembantu lainnya. Ia memasuki kamar mandi dan menyalahkan showernya, membiarkan air dingin itu menyiram kepalanya berharap dinginnya air dapat mengurangi beban yang ada dipikirannya. Ia melihat cermin yang terpasang didinding kamar mandi ia memperhatikan tubuh kurus polosnya yang ternoda dengan bekas luka yang lumayan banyak ditubuhnya, bekas 'kasih sayang mereka' padanya. Ia menelusuri jejak-jejak itu dengan jarinya setelah itu menggosoknya berharap semua tanda itu hilang, ia menggosok sampai kulitnya kemerahan tapi hal itu tak mau hilang dari tubuhnya. Ia membenci bekas luka itu.

"Arghttt,,,," ia berteriak frustasi, marah dengan semua hal ini, melihat bekas-bekas luka itu makin menambah kadar kebenciannya pada mereka. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, Ia sudah lelah dengan semuanya, ia tak mau lagi berharap untuk hal-hal yang sekarang menurutnya adalah sia-sia belaka, walau ia menangis, bahkan sampai berlutut memohon kepada mereka untuk sekedar memanggil namanya hal itu tak akan menggugah hati mereka. Hatinya sudah beku dikelilingi oleh tembok es yang sangat tebal, membuatnya tak terjangkau, kosong dan dingin.

Ia keluar kamar mandi mengenankan kaos putih polos dengan celana training hitam pudar, saat akan menuju kamarnya, tak sengaja matanya melihat Xiao Yi yang sedang minum di dapur. ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya seakan- akan Xiao Yi tak tampak oleh matanya.

"Xiao Lu!" Panggil Xiao Yi, saat melihat saudara kembarnya berjalan melewatinya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Xiao Lu hanya menghentikan langkahnya tampa mengalihkan tubuh dan wajahnya kearah Xiao Yi. Tetapi setelah beberapa saat ia menunggu, tak ada satupun suara Xiao Yi keluar, ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Xiao Lu tunggu!" Ujar Xiao Yi menahan tangan Xiao Lu yang ingin meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin minta maaf mengenai kejadian dirumah sakit. Tapi ia bingung untuk mengutarakannya. Ia tahu ia sangat bersalah pada adik kembarnya karena telah berbicara bohong pada ayahnya tapi ia tak ingin ayahnya memarahinya.

Xiao Lu memandang tangannya yang dipegang oleh Xiao Yi. Tapi tak berapa lama ia menyetak tangannya. Lalu berniat melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

"Xiao Lu, aku minta maaf." ucap Xiao Yi lirih. Mendengar hal itu Xiao Lu hanya bisa terdiam sesaat dan tak lama tersenyum miring. Ia merasa lucu mendengar hal itu. ia tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahahahahaha, Minta maaf?" Ujar Xiao Lu dengan tawanya yang terdengar aneh.

"Hahahhaha, minta maaf katamu?!" Ucap Xiao Lu masih dengan tawa anehnya. Tapi setelah itu ia langsung terdiam.

"Minta maaf untuk apa? kamu tidak salah." ucap Xiao Lu tenang. Mendengar hal itu Xiao Yi tersenyum. Ia mengira Xiao Lu akan marah. Tapi senyum itu tak bertahan lama karena Xiao Yi kaget dengan lanjutan kata-kata dari Xiao Lu.

"Kamu tak perlu minta maaf karena kamu memang selalu benar, dalam segala hal apapun kamu pasti benar. Hanya aku (sambil menunjuk dirinya), hanya aku yang selalu dan selalu salah." Ujar Xiao Lu datar dan dingin dengan wajah tampa ekspresinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, Mereka pasti akan membenarkanmu. Walau itu jelas-jelas salah. Sedangkan aku, apapun yang terjadi selalu salah, karena aku hanyalah anak pembawa sial dalam keluarga ini". Xiao Lu berbicara dengan nada dingin dan datarnya. Xiao Yi melihat wajah saudara kembarnya dengan lekat. Ia terhenyak melihat tatapan yang dilayangkan Xiao Lu kepadanya. Mata itu, mata itu memancarkan kilat kebencian yang mendalam. Xiao Lu kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga sang kakak sulung. Berbisik Ditelinganya.

"Oh iya aku ucapkan selamat karena kamu telah membuatku sangat membencimu." Ujar Xiao Lu sangat pelan tapi Xiao Yi masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kuharap kau jangan mempedulikan aku lagi. Jadi anggap saja aku tak tak pernah ada sama seperti **mereka**. Karena bagiku sekarang kau adalah orang asing Tuan Muda Xiao Yi". Ucap Xiao Lu pelan namun dingin.

Kata- kata itu pelan tapi entah mengapa Xiao Yi merasakan ada pisau yang merobek jantungnya ketika mendengar hal itu. Ia tak menyangka Xiao Lu akan mengatakan hal itu.

Melihat keterdiaman saudara kembarnya, Xiao Lu meninggalkannya menuju kamarnya. Ia berjalan dengan wajah yang tak menunjukkan ekspresinya. Memasuki kamarnya dan melakukan aktivitasnya memandangi langit hingga lelap menyapanya berharap esok lebih baik.

Ditinggalkan sendiri setelah mendengar hal yang menyakitkan dari saudara kembarnya, membuat ia hanya bisa terbungkam dengan pikiran yang kosong. Hingga tak terasa liquid bening mengalir dipipi Xiao Yi.

"Maafkan aku Xiao Lu." Guman Xiao Yi lirih.

To Be Continued

Hallo ketemu lagi dengan ff ini. Terima kasih buat yang masih membaca dan apalgi menunggu ff absurd ini..

Mian typo masih banyak. Sekali lagi maaf..

Maaf tidak sempat balas reviewnya. Tapi jangan pernah kapok review ya, karena review kalian buat aku semangat untuk lanjutin ff ini. Hehhehehe

Ya udah, sampai jumpa next chapnya, sayang selalu,.

Paipai..


End file.
